


Cravings.

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Response: Cullen getting up in the middle of the night because the pregnant Inquisitor has very specific cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings.

Cullen groaned as he finally put the quill and parchment away, stretching his aching fingers. He was up well past the hour he should have retired to bed, but he had not only his reports but some of the Inquisitors to do as well. She had argued that doing the reports and missives wasn’t stressing work, but as she continued to progress in her pregnancy he continued to insist she let go of more and more responsibilities and focus on herself and their child. “ _The Inquisition and all its work will still be here in a few months… relax._ ”

She had finally acquiesced and began delegating many of her responsibilities, however he made sure to handle the more sensitive reports himself. This meant that he had even less free time than before and an agitated wife. She often reminded him that she didn’t give up responsibilities just to sleep in a cold bed at night.

Cullen stood, grimacing at the popping of his stiff joints. He had been hunched over his desk too long. On the upside though he wouldn’t have to leave for his and the Inquisitors private chambers. She had come to his office earlier in the night to share a quiet evening meal and ended up falling asleep in the upstairs bed.

Once his armor was arranged neatly on its stand he joined his wife in bed, sliding under the covers and pressing himself to her. He sighed in contentment as one hand rested on her rounded belly, thumb brushing lightly across the bump.

His eyes were just beginning to drift shut when Nika stirred, her voice heavy with sleep. “Cullen?”

He bit back a groan, Maker he loved that woman but right now he just wanted to _sleep_. “Yes darling?”

“I’m hungry.”

Cullen shifted and smiled despite himself as he buried his face into her neck. “You’re always hungry.”

“I’m not _always_ hungry…“ She mumbled.

Cullen didn’t have to look up to know that she was pouting. He kissed her neck to hide his sigh as he pushed himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. “What would you like to eat?”

Nika was still pouting. “No, it’s okay… I’ll just eat in the morning. Lay back down.”

“Nika…” He used the tone of voice that brooked no argument. “You’re hungry, what do you want to eat?”

Nika sounded impish as she grinned. “Do you think we have any of that cheese stuffed bread left?”

“I will be happy to check.” Cullen made to stand up but she put a hand on his leg to still him.

“Oh! Will you see if there are any of the pickled cucumbers? I think there should be some jars in the kitchen, or olives? Bring both if they have them.”

Cullen quirked a brow, his own face lighting up in amusement. “Got it.” He attempted to stand but was pulled down once more.

“Can you bring oranges too? The ones with the thick skin?”

“Is that all?”

“I think so… yes. Thank you.”

Cullen placed a kiss to her forehead before standing. “It is a good thing I love you, woman.” When Cullen had climbed down the ladder her voice stopped him again.

“Cullen.” She was peeking down at him from the second floor. “Can you also bring some of the salted white fish if they have any?”

“So you want cheese stuffed bread, pickled cucumbers, olives, oranges with thick skin, and salted white fish?” His voice had become more doubting as he spoke. “That is a very… _interesting_ combination.”

He made his way barefoot to the kitchens, not bothering to dress fully at this hour. He managed to gather everything she had requested with the help of the cook who was already up and preparing for the morning meal. It was not long before he had a tray carefully stacked with jars and bowls. He thanked the cook and was about to leave when the cook called for him.

“Oh, Commander, here you are.” He smiled as another plate was put on the tray with still steaming cinnamon rolls, his guilty pleasure. His mood brightened considerably as he made his way back to the office and his wife. 


End file.
